Partysaurus Rex
Partysaurus Rex is the third episode in the Toy Story Toons series. The short was released with the 2012 theatrical 3D release of Finding Nemo.FIRST LOOK: Pixar dives deep in new bath time 'Toy Story' short -- EXCLUSIVE It is the fourth Pixar Canada production.2011 BC Film and TV Productions The short has been rated G by the MPAA.New Pixar 'Toy Story' Short, 'Partysaurus Rex' Revealed in Today's MPAA Ratings Plot Rex disrupts the other toys blowing soap bubbles, worried they may ruin Bonnie's house. He is chastised by the other toys, with Mr. Potato Head calling him "Partypooper Rex." The other toys sense Bonnie approaching, and scatter, leaving Rex alone when she enters. She takes him to play with while she takes a bath. Rex enjoys being played with the other bath toys, but soon Bonnie's mother comes to turn off the bath and take her out. Once alone, the bath toys wish they could continue to have fun, but none of them have arms (except Rex) and can only function if afloat in the water. Rex initially thinks drawing a new bath is a bad idea, but after recalling Mr. Potato Head's insult, he asserts that he is "Partysaurus Rex," and helps the bath toys to start a new bath. The toys quickly start to sing and dance in a rave-like fashion, aided by a carefree Rex throwing a bubble bath solution into the tub, and blocking the overflow drain with a sponge. However, he suddenly realizes that if the tub overflows, it will leak out into the hall; the bath toys care little if this happens and continue to party. He tries to turn off the water, but only causes the handle to fall off, and the drain stays plugged when he tries to pull it out. Finally, he spots the knob on the faucet that stops the flow from the faucet, but realizes too late that this only diverts the water to the shower head. The tub starts to overflow, the other bath toys oblivious to the problem. Outside the bathroom, Woody and the other toys go to see how Rex is doing when suddenly, the bathroom door bursts open and a flood of water pours out. Later, Bonnie's mother is paying to have plumbing repairs done to the house. Rex, though he knows this was all his fault, since enjoys the short-lived fame with the other toys in Bonnie's room. Outside, pool toys, who have heard of Rex's exploits from the bath toys, get him to agree to help him turn on the outside faucet to let them party as well, Rex quickly joining in on their fun, ending the short. Voice Cast *Wallace Shawn: Rex *Tony CoxInside The Newest Toy Story Adventure, Partysaurus Rex and Don Fullilove: Chuck E. Duck *Corey Burton: Captain Suds *Mark Walsh: Drips *Sherry Lynn: Cuddles the Alligator *Lori Richardson: Babs *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack: Jessie *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *Emily Hahn: Bonnie *Lori Alan: Bonnie's Mom Non Speaking Characters include: Bullseye, Slinky Dog, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie and The Aliens Release Partysaurus Rex was released theatrically with Finding Nemo 3D. It premiered on Disney Channel in the United States on October 8, 2012. On October 10, the short was released online for free by Disney Video.Toy Story: Partysaurus Rex Full ShortWatch: Partysaurus RexWatch Pixar’s New TOY STORY Short PARTYSAURUS REX The short is also available on iTunes,Toy Story Toons Partysaurus Rex (iTunes) Amazon,Partysaurus Rex (Short) (Amazon) and YouTube.Partysaurus Rex - YouTube In October, Mark Walsh came to VIEW Conference in Turin, Italy, which he brought Partysaurus Rex with him, having its European premiere.Mark Walsh (And More!) To Appear At View Conference The short isn't included on the Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2. The short made its home video debut as a special feature on the Monsters, Inc. 3D Blu-ray and Ultimate Collector's Edition, which was released on February 19, 2013.Monsters, Inc. 3D Blu-ray Detailed According to Disney Brochure 2013, it is shown with Wreck-It Ralph in the United Kingdom.Disney Brochure 2013 (The brochure was incorrect; Wreck-It Ralph actually showed in the UK with Paperman, as in other markets. In the UK, as in the US, this short appears with Finding Nemo 3D, whose UK release was on Good Friday 2013.) Reception The short was very well-received. Ben Kendrick of The Christian Science Monitor said that Partysaurus Rex is "easily the most enjoyable franchise spin-off to date."Ellen DeGeneres in 'Finding Nemo 3D': Is it worth seeing in its new format? Merchandise Disney has also announced a bath set, called the "Partysaurus Boat" based on the short, and that was released in the fall.Disney Holiday Gift Preview 2012: Pixar MerchandiseStory COLOR SPLASH BUDDIES™ Partysaurus Boat Music Electronic artist BT, who composed music for the short, said about it: "I'm in the middle of scoring a film for Pixar right now. It's a short for Toy Story and I'm not allowed to say the whole story, but quite literally, it's like a Toy Story rave - and I'm actually not kidding either. The toys get into all these shenanigans and it's like pounding club music. So it's really not very Pixar, but in a really hysterical way, everyone laughs really hard when they see it."A|X:TV PRESENTS: THE DJ INTERVIEW SERIES - BT The song from the short, titled "Partysaurus Overflow," was released as a digital download on November 19, 2012, on iTunes and Amazon. Beside BT, the cover art also credits electronic dance producer Au5.Partysaurus Overflow Available for Download Trivia * from Small Fry]]The toilet seat cover in the bathroom is blue with purple spots, resembling the fur of Sulley from Monsters, Inc. *This short reuses a lot of Randy Newman's scores in the Toy Story movies. *A T-Bone toy can be seen during the bathtub's overflow. *The toy car seen at the bottom of the bathtub is modeled as the one of the Condorman toy from Small Fry. *In the end, Rex told Mr. Potato Head about how he was creating a party in the bathroom, but Mr. Potato Head didn't believe him. Then, the bathroom toys were outside at an inflatable pool, asking Rex to start another party, proving that Rex was creating a party. That is similar to how Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales usually end. *A few of the bathroom toys seem to resemble Peach and Mr. Ray from Finding Nemo. Incidentally, the short was released with Finding Nemo's 3D re-release of September 14, 2012. *When the tap's handle comes off with one of the bathroom toys on it and sinks into the water, the toys that are seen on the bottom of the bathtub are some of the Sunnyside Daycare toys in Toy Story 3, including a Rubik's Cube. *This is the only Toy Story Toons episode that doesn't include a post-credit scene. *A sound effect used by Rex in Toy Story 2 when Buzz's rescue party uses Slinky to get to the ground is re-used in one scene in this short, as well as one that was used when Rex saw the Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg strategy guide. *This is Woody and Buzz's smallest speaking role in the Toy Story franchise, as they each only had one line in this short. *A toy resembling the Tractors from Cars appears at the bottom of the tub. *This was the first Toy Story production to feature the 2011–present Disney Castle logo. *This is the only Toy Story Toons episode where Joan Cusack and Timothy Dalton don't reprise their roles of Jessie and Mr. Pricklepants. The credits say they do but this is wrong. Home Media * Monsters, Inc. special edition DVD, special edition Blu-ray combo pack and Blu-ray 3D combo pack released February 19, 2013. * Toy Story of Terror! DVD and Blu-ray released August 19, 2014 with Hawaiian Vacation and Small Fry. *''Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 3'' DVD and Blu-ray released November 13, 2018. Gallery Partysaurusposter900.jpg|''Partysaurus Rex'' poster Capturar.PNG|''Partysaurus Rex'' logo Partysaurus-001.jpg|Bonnie playing with Captain Suds, Chuck, and Rex Partysaurus-002.jpg PSR2 1080p.jpg|Chuck the Rubber Duck, Captain Suds, and Cuddles the Alligator (the bath toys) PSR3 1080p.jpg toy story toons 1.jpg|Drips the Whale toy story toons 2.jpg|Chuck and Captain Suds toy story toons 3.jpg|Rex toy story toons 4.jpg|The party getting started toy story toons 5.jpg|Partysaurus Rex toy story toons 6.jpg|Chuck the Rubber Duck toy story toons 7.jpg|Helga Von Bubble Bath toy story toons 8.jpg|Captain Suds kinogallery com PartysaurusRex.jpg|Babs Screen-shot-2012-10-11-at-11 27 07-1024x538.png|Splash N Flash Beat Bot rex.jpg|Partysaurus Boat box References es:Partysaurus Rex pl:Imprezozaur Rex ru:Веселозавр Рекс Category:Toy Story Toons Episodes Category:Pixar Canada Projects Category:Toy Story Productions Category:Shorts